


[podfic] Mr. & Mr. Smith

by colls



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:<br/><i>"And that right there is why we don't take the CIA seriously," Wes says, "KGB? Really? Just because I went to Russia once?"</i></p><p>  <i>"Right, because it's not like you guys suck so bad that even Fox News knows about it," Travis replies. "How's the Snowden thing going? Any progress?"</i></p><p>  <i>"Shut up," Wes says.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mr. & Mr. Smith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr. & Mr. Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045498) by [jaegermighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/pseuds/jaegermighty). 



  
  
**Title:** [Mr. & Mr. Smith](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1045498/)  
 **Fandom:** Common Law  
 **Author:** / **Reader:** **Length/size:** (56:55min 27MB)  
 **Characters:** Travis Marks/Wes Mitchell  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ygu1kwdf94qej6h/Mr_&_Mr_Smith.mp3) [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/t0dpa2462i65tgl/Mr_&_Mr_Smith.m4b)  
also available on [DW](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/108466.html)

**Author's Summary:** _"And that right there is why we don't take the CIA seriously," Wes says, "KGB? Really? Just because I went to Russia once?"_

_"Right, because it's not like you guys suck so bad that even Fox News knows about it," Travis replies. "How's the Snowden thing going? Any progress?"_

_"Shut up," Wes says._


End file.
